Advent Calendar 2013
December 1st to the 25th, FBG will release an access code every day. Little trinkets and toys will be given out with the codes. Each code will only work for 24 hours, so log in often to spot and snag all the Christmas delights! Please visit the Fallen London twitter and facebook pages for the newest access codes! This is simply an archive of the story snippets which accompany each code. December 1st http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advamber A furtive rustling on the roof! What is that curious sound? Like a toy balloon trapped in a trombone. Result: *A pop, a rattle, a thud! Something drops down the chimney to lie glowing in your fireplace. * December 2nd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advolution Tonight, the Savage Sergeant is aglow with mulled wine and bonhomie. "Come closher," she says, with a friendly wave of her truncheon. Result: *"Goodwill beneath earth, and peashe! I've let the lads know they can forget about any... little indishcretions." * December 3rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advovate An ovoid shape, on your windowsill. Wrapped in a scarlet muffler. Is that a note? Result: *"We are starved for words. Feed it well." Something stirs within the egg: something pale as wedding-cake. * December 4th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advaleatoria A parcel wrapped in seven colours of silk. The card reads A PEACE OFFERING. Result: * "We've had our differences. But this is Christmas. Best wishes, the Fallen London Probably Random Number Algorithm" * December 5th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advvolumeofvisages A hiss. A crunch. A curl of candle-wick smoke. A drifting leaf of paper. Click here to like this book. Result: * Do you enjoy your friends? We enjoy your friends. So much. So very, very much. Page from the Liber Visionis will allow you to change your cameo. * December 6th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advguanatic A smiling woman in an unfamiliar uniform, with eyes like moon-pearls, raps at your door. "Drink deep!" she says, handing you a steaming mug. Result: * That steam! Inhale it and feel your synapses snap and your sinuses crackle. Darkdrop Coffee will refresh ten actions. Find it in your inventory. * December 7th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advseriouslydontclickthis This is a gift that few will appreciate, and none will benefit from. Probably it will do nothing for you. Be grateful. Result: CONGRATULATIONS, FRIEND! If you were Free of the Name, you are no longer. If you don't know what that means... be glad. * Player Summary: If you already seek hunger or revel in blessed ignorance, nothing happens. If you freed yourself from this horrific hunger, you will... Expunged ...All these... for nothing... Nothing... December 8th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advdeepandcrisp As you pass the exiles in their nooses at Hangman's Arch, one rolls his eyes and wheezes. Result: *Like spores,' he says, 'from never.' He strains to sign at the ceiling...or the Surface. Something primordial tucks at the coat-tails of your memory. * December 9th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advsmugglerslamp A Hissed Conversation... this is a chance to catch our Sunless Sea teaser snippet if you missed it the first time. Result: *The Smuggler's Lamp! Head to Mrs Plenty's Carnival to learn a little about the zee... * December 10th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advtranshumanticlibation Curious remnants of previous cities occur around London. This one has occurred in your wall. What is it? Result: *Behind a loose stone in your pantry wall, someone has left an earthenware bottle. The contents are translucent white; the smell is eye-watering, but heady. Your vision swims briefly. A plain of golden green, the sun rolling in the sky... * December 11th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advanima Carol-singers raise their voices bravely against the rumbling of hackney-carriages…...but there's another rumbling. Thunder! Result: *The singers disperse, screaming in terror, as a bolt of apocyanic lightning shatters a flower-pot on a balcony. Above you on the roof, you glimpse an urchin peering: a liver-mark sprawls across half his face. Something remains in the shards of the pot. * December 12th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advbucketofcat Enter, Friend! A sprinkling of lacre's come early this year. Your doorstep is rank with fishy-smelling white goo. Happy Christmas-to-come. Result: *Ah, lacre. The Neath's answer to snow. Lacre-men always seem watchful. Lacre-capped roofs tingle with sinister phosphorescence. Lacre dissolves in water only reluctantly, like a guest who hopes to find space in your box-room. * December 13th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advholynight "Catch!" the Igneous Correspondent shouts. He tosses something in a glittering arc and is gone, with the Ministry of Public Decency in flapping pursuit. Result: *A soul! A pale, still soul, watching you from inside its bottle with an unusual degree of tranquillity. * December 14th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advoncemoreforgory A solemn procession of rattus faber dignitaries delivers a black leather cylinder with a hinged lid, like a map-case. Inside, a sable-furred venge-rat floats in a bottle of formaldehyde. The lead dignitary smoothes her whiskers and begins to read from a letter. Result: *"Honoured Foe - it was I who sunk my teeth into your instep that day at the Increate Vaults. I have long admired the taste of your flesh and the brio of your reflexive kick. I hope that on damp nights you may have limped, and recalled me. No doubt you have been bitten by other rats in your time, but I flatter myself I bit with particular savagery. I have asked that my corpse be commended to you on the occasion of my death - " Is this a case of mistaken identity? Perhaps best not to say, if it is. * December 15th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advstravinksyinastrop Why do you sleep so deeply tonight? What is it that's drunk your dreams? Result: *Translucent goo on your pillow. A curious throbbing in your ear. Something has profited from your nightmares. Your sleep is clear and clean. Hurrah? * December 16th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advwarmandbright The crossword of the Unexpurgated Gazette is especially challenging tonight. But wait! Of course! That's - Result: *As you solve the clue, the paper flares with a clean white flame. You curse and drop its burning halves to the floor! The crossword is gone. But the answer remains in your mind, crouched like a scorpion. * December 17th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advirrigoandlime You start awake suddenly. Something unexpected has happened. The room is scented with lavender and seawater. You are unharmed and untouched. But your vision is tinged with irrigo - the colour of forgetfulness. But it's already fading. And what's this? Result: *Someone's written on your mirror. "Thank you. I won't forget. x." You've begun to erase it by the time you realise it's written in reverse on the *other side* of the mirror... Over the course of the next day it fades like steam. * December 18th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advnodandablink One for sorrow, two for joy. Three for Paris, four for Troy. Five for Athens, six for Thebes and seven... hush. Not yet. Result: *Seven bats perch on the roof of your house. This is, perhaps, a good omen. Favourable Circumstances at the Write Letters option in your Lodgings to draw certain Opportunity Cards. * December 19th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advitisamongus A procession: one of the odd little cults that spring up by the docks. Grey pennants hang limply in the still air. The leader wears a papier-mâché goat-mask with eyes faceted like a fly's. The mask turns as the procession passes. Result: *For days you are aware that it is almost within sight. It squats in your cellar like a troublesome memory. It dislodges the tiles on your roof at night. It is present as a brackish taste in your tea, as a stain on your pantry wall. Your friends assure you that you have imagined it. The Heptagoat. * December 20th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advinstaroutstar The Stolen River: as the Thames it was athrob with ships. Now river-traffic is rarer and fishermen find difficult catches in their nets. This one spits and makes to hurl something back: you snatch it out of the air... http://bit.ly/1cMzKlO Result: *Something like a crab, but not very like a crab. The smell is not pleasant. It swivels an eye at you, as if to inquire "Yes? What of it?" It nestles into the folds of your sleeve. * Bazaar's IRC visit http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/adreamofasunderedsea See: http://alias-mortimerzachariah.tumblr.com/post/70596865379/message-from What is this place? A sky of fire and names, a sea of pale tears? Result: * December 21st http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advaglaura Above ground, this would have been extraordinary. They would place it beneath a glass dome and a blinding light. There would be a line of admirers. A plaque. http://bit.ly/1kp2NNt Result: *Here, it is nothing: a fleck of deep amber. Drop it in your pocket. Fiddle with it while you speak. Rub your fingers to rid them of that greasy quality. * * * * December 22nd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/midnightmatriarchy A delivery! The postman goes masked. How wise of her. http://bit.ly/J0UqJu Result: *The box bears this warning: THE DUCHESS IS THIRSTY. * December 23rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/ghostofratmaspast A sound, downstairs at midnight. A burglar…? http://bit.ly/1esLYkB Result: *Someone has left… something in the centre of your parlour. Was it a gift? Or did you disturb them at their midnight work? * December 24th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/exceptionalfeet Ahahaha... Excuse me. We do beg your pardon. 'Ho ho ho.' http://bit.ly/1i6OxJv Result: *"Do you recall how we came to that place? And they sang of their lightnings and shapeful disgrace? And we tilted our vanes and ennobled our spires. They welcomed us then and commingled all choirs. And not enough, not enough. Still It mourns, and still waits the Sun." * December 25th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/magnificentfeast In Fallen London, it is Christmas. But wherever, whoever and whenever you are, Failbetter Games wishes you the best imaginable holiday of your dearest preference. We'll see you in 2014! http://bit.ly/J9XAKy Result: *Meet, drink, and be many, for tomorrow They may dine. * Category:Christmas 2013